friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Terrain is Magic (Remake)
By The Terrarian Pony Author's note: I've decided that the first story I made, and haven't even finished called "My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic." wasn't good enough, but I didn't just want to get rid of all that work because I might miss working on it. So I've decided to do a remake page instead, and I'll make it a whole lot more interesting, I promise. Besides, I'm mostly doing these stories just so I can read them. I would use paper, but my handwriting, or hoofwriting (lol) is terrible, and it is a waste of trees, so you know... Summary: So yeah, Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon get into another... well, magic fuss, when suddenly some magic portals appear and sucks the mane six, along with Trixie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in taking them to seperate spots in a new continent in the world that no pony from Equestria has been; Terraria, where the land is easy to manipulate, and is surrounded, and protect by a magical regeneration sphere, which allows the ponies who die to revive at the beggining of every morning. (Can't actually see the sphere, it's invisible.) Twillight and Trixie are trapped in an underground mineshaft/cavern, the other five spawn in a forest, and the CMC spawn in a pony village. They now all have to learn to survive in Terraria, or they will be continuosly be trashed by beasts who swarm the night terrain. Story: It was another sunny day in Equestria. Ponies were mingling, horses were laughing. All except for one other pony. One very jealous pony who wanted to make herself known to the world. Recalling back to her last meeting with Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon had thought she made a difference by apologizing to Twilight. But then she found that the rest of ponyville still hated her for what she had done. Trixie had tried to make herself feel better by barracading herself in her own home, which was now a small cramped wooden shack. She had to go and find her own food because no one would let her buy from them. She looked at the purple alicorn, and a tear fell from her eye, as she whispered to Twilight from afar. Trixie:" You made me do this." She ran towards Twilight getting just close enough and then stopping herself to fire a beam of magic at Twilight. Just as she noticed it it hit her, she recovered quickly, but she was also quick to realize that Trixie was back, and angrier than ever. Twilight:" T-trixie? What's going on, I thought we were friends now." Trixie:" I thought so too!" She fired another beam at Twilight, but she flew up and got out of the way. Trixie kept tring to hit Twilight, but kept missing, eventually she got tired of it, and used something bigger. Trixie levitated a wooden table and threw it at Twilight, and it hit her. Twilight's friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie saw this and rushed to her side. The Cutie Mark Crusaders also appeared on the scene. Rainbow Dash:" You again? Why can't you leave Twilight alone?" Applejack:" Yeah, what has she done to you?" Trixie:" Oh, you have no idea. You ponies make it so easy to make friends, and move on, shunning all of the low life ponies such as Trixie! Trixie doesn't want to be shunned!" Twilight flew over to Trixie, wanting to calm her nerve. Twilight:" Trixie you have to stop. What is going on?" Trixie:" After our last encounter, I apologized for trying to make you look like a fool, did I not? And we became friends, did we not? But yet, you never told me how hard it was to make friends. How hard it was to make everyone else forgive you for what you have done in the past! If no pony wants to be friends with Trixie, than Trixie will be the ENEMY!!!" A clap of thunder alerted everypony, even Trixie, she didn't create thunder and lightning. She looked at the other ponies in front of her. There were two mysterious portals behind them. One sucked in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack:" Apple Bloom!" Rarity:" Sweetie Belle!" Rainbow Dash:" Scootaloo!" The other portal sucked in Twilight's freinds. Twilight looked at Trixie in shock and in anger. Twilight:" How could you!" Trixie started to fear the worst now. Trixie:" I... I didn't... do this. You have to believe..." One last portal sucked both of them in at once before Trixie could finish her sentence. They both blacked out. When Twilight woke up, she found herself in a different place than before. It was all... blocky, and there was stone and wood and cobwebs everywhere. Twilight:" Where am I?" She heard Trixie groaning behind her. Twilight narrowed her eyes. Twilight:" What. Have. You. Done?" She walked towards Trixie, backing her to a wooden plank pillar. She became scared, she never meant for this to happen. Trixie:" I... I didn't do this. I promise." Twilight:" You're a lyer!" Trixie got so scared she started crying,trying to make herself look smaller, her hooves covering her face in innocence. Trixie:" This isn't Trixie's fault!" Twilight:" With your behavior everytime we met, I find that very hard to believe!" Trixie didn't know what more to say to make Twilight believe her. So poor Trixie just sat and cried. Twilight didn't want to even look at Trixie. She went way too far this time. Twilight turned and walked away. Trixie:" Wait! Don't leave Trixie behind." Twilight:" Don't dare follow me! You done enough damage that I have to fix now!" Trixie stopped and looked at Twilight with teary eyes. Trixie:" F-fine! T-the Great and... Powerful Trixie can... take care of herself!" Trixie walks the other way, looking back at Twilight, but Twilight doesn't even notice. For some reason Trixie just felt different than earlier. She was still angry, but she felt different. She held her head low, feeling lonely once again. Trixie walked into a room full of lava, with a stone and gravel built bridge going across. She stepped on a block of gravel, and it fell into the lava. Trixie looked at the lava, terrified. She then kept going. Trixie:" Well, I guess you have yourself to blame Trixie. You should have just told Twilight what happened and she would have understood." Tears fell, and she lied down and cried for a while. She just wanted friends, and now Twilight hates her. But something else was also going on. Trixie had a soft feeling for Twilight. Suddenly she heard a sound. More of a cackle. Trixie:" Who... who's there?" ???:" Khakhakhakhakhak!!!" Trixie became scared. Trixie:" Who is it?" I'm armed with... with..." She looked around, she saw a peice of coal on the ground and picked it up. Trixie:" I've got coal! Yes, coal! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Suddenly, a unicorn pony magically appeared in front of her, wearing the same kind of wizard clothing that Trixie wore. Except this pony was a skeleton stallion, and he had an alicorn amulet like the one Trixie once wore, in her and Twilight's last magic duel. Skeleton Unicorn:" Hello great and powerful Trixie. Miss me? Hehehehehehe!" Trixie shivered, and she felt weekness in her knees. Trixie:" Who...?" Skeleton unicorn:" Oh, I am so disapointed, you remember me, even though you once wore me on your robe to duel with... what was her name? Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie widened her eyes. The skeleton unicorn was the alicorn amulet. She felt light headed and scared to death. She felt like she was gonna pass out. Skeleton unicorn:" You can call me... Tim!" The name almost snapped her out of her fear, but she was too scared to do anything. Tim's boney horn glowed red, and as this happened, Trixie felt herself shrinking. Trixie looked at herself. Trixie:" You made Trixie smaller?" She noticed her voice changed too. Trixie:" And what did you do to Trixie's voice?" Tim:" I didn't make you smaller... I made you younger. Hahahahaha! So cute and defenseless." Trixie started crying uncontrollably Trixie:" Why did you make me younger? And why am I crying uncontrollably?" Tim:" You're a filly now! And that's what fillies do! And now I can just simply crush you!" Trixie:" Noooo!" Tim raised his front hooves, about to stomp on poor little filly Trixie. Trixie was crying too much, and was too scared to even do anything about it. She started shivering harder. Suddenly, a purple figure swoops in and pushes Tim over, and Tim goes tumbling, tripping over his own bones. Tim:" Ow!" Twilight:" Leave Trixie alone." Tim:" Do you know who I am? I am the alicorn amulet! I am your greatest fear!" Twilight:" I beat you once, I can stop you again. Take me and my friends back where we belong!" Tim:" I will not! I promise you, this will not be the last you see of me!" Tim disappears, without a trace. Twilight looks at Trixie with an angry expression. Twilight:" Let's go." Trixie:" Who said I was going with you?" Twilight:" I did!" Trixie:" No!" Twilight:" What did you say?" Trixie:" No!" Twilight stood over Trixie. Trixie looked up at her scared and tears in her eyes. Twilight:" I said you are coming with me. You may have been a mare before, but now you're a filly. And I'm the only one here who will be responsible enough to take care of you. So you don't have a choice." Trixie:" But your an alicorn! Can't you turn me back." Twilight:" I would, if I could. But I can't, so I won't." Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions